Application-specific integrated circuits are known per se and are applied, for example, in measurement transmitters of industrial process measurements technology, in order, for example, to operate a sensor having an analog electrical transducer and to digitize and condition its analog, primary signals as well as to forward output signals to superordinated units.
Modern measurement transmitters must function in a large number of fields of use and be able to handle the most varied of requirements for accuracy of measurement and dynamic range. Additionally, the components of the measurement transmitter should, in the ideal case, be scalable in their performance and flexible as regards energy consumption.